istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Reklar's Reclamation
Content Summary *Reklar’s Fortress (Rebuilt) *Knight of Creation Upgrade *Return of the Fall Festival Excerpt from a report by the Imperial Scouting Corp, 33 A.R. ... Devouring Plague, led by General Reklar Plaguebearer, has greatly expanded and fortified the plateau upon which the General resides... now heavily fortified with battlements protecting what appeared to be an inner courtyard... Unknown how many guards were present, but it also appears that there are far more than previously encountered... Caution is advised if venturing deep into the deadlands... Knight of Creation This adventure school has undergone a sizable overhaul including the replacement of abilities and a change in the school's purpose. The school is now focused on being a "Tank" that draws the attention of monsters to itself and attempts to hold it, protecting other party members in the process. It does this through a series of new abilities and summoned items including reactive shield abilities such as Shield Slam and taunts such as Brandish and Battle Shout. A series of quests are also available from Honored Demonte Seviris in Dalimond. Feature - The Fall Festival *The Fall Festival grounds have received some decorational upgrades. *Spawns in the Fall Festival Haunting Ground have been revamped to be less linked and more diverse. *Several truly terrifying creatures have been spotted in the deepest reaches. *All fall festival masks, as well as the fall festival shirt, can now be used to create a tech kit to put on your fighting gear, though this requires some candy each time! Stacks with all types of armor. *A new dragon head scale and biped mask - Regal Head Scale and Regal Mask - are now available for purchase from Jacques. *New Dragon masks and one new Biped mask are available for purchase from Jacques as well as per the results of the fall festival contest! **2017 Fall Festival Blighted Masque Head Scale by NegraLuna Star (Winner) **2017 Fall Festival Worn Head Scale by Fiedlerite (Winner) **2017 Fall Festival Monster Head Scale by PurpleShadow (Winner) **2017 Fall Festival Skin Head Scale by Azramael Akharosh (Runner-Up) **2017 Fall Festival Skinwraith Mask by Shaadravari (Runner-Up) *New stories have been added to the world as per the results of the fall festival contest! **“The Lurker in the Depths” by Machaeon Endrad (Winner) **“Borban Bagglecogs, the Butcher” by Theeda Novelia (Winner) **“The Mindlasher’s Trail” by Saso (Runner-Up) *New murals have been added to lairs as per the results of the fall festival contest! **“Skeleton Mural” by Azramael Akharosh (Winner) **“Fall Friends” by Theeda Novelia (Winner) **“Burnbones Mural” by Theeda Novelia (Runner-Up) *A new banner has been added to plots as per the results of the fall festival contest! **“Lurker in the Depths” by Hetanko Grumpmaster (Winner) *The follow icons have received some quality assurance adjustments: Celestial Head Scale, Alien Head Scale, Killer Head Scale, Paperbag Head Scale, Pumpkin Head Scale, Skull Head Scale, Skunk Head Scale, Saris Head Scale, and Sun & Moon Head Scale *Spider Head Scale, Madame Butterfly Head Scale, Triclopse Head Scale, and Nyrevin’s Apology Head Scale now all have custom icons corresponding to their actual look. *Fall Harvest Mask now has its own custom icon. *Removed tinting on some head scales: Clown, Cow, Gruok, Skull, Ruxus *Removed tinting on some masks: Ruxus, Skull, Mika, Undead Mika, Pumpkin, Maggot, Gruok and Demon *Jacques’ guild tag has been updated to reflect his status as a Mask Vendor, not a Costume Vendor *A Dead Spider can once again be looted from fall festival creatures. Adventure *DoT damage from Plague, Swamp Leech and Burning has been increased to 75-90 *Stone Smash and Desert Whirlwind now deal slightly less damage but have become an AoE abilities *Disoriented and Bewildered debuffs are now removed after more hits taken *Gift of Algontoth now increases health by 416 *Gift of Ebbe’it now heals for 46-52 and has a chance to give Lethal Poison Immunity *Poisoned Arrow now has 20% chance to apply Lethal Poison *Expiration damage from Lethal Poison has been reduced to 10,000 *Different types of arrow enhancements (Flame/Ice/Spirit/Lightning) of the same tier will now overwrite each other *Different types of attack enhancements (Flame/Ice/Energy/Primal) of the same tier will now overwrite each other *Wolf’s Bane Aura will now properly apply from ranged attacks as well *Fixed typo in Cursed Misty Health Potion effect. *Platemail Chestguards that have Armor Tech Kit: Champion applied, will properly show the graphics from the tech kit. *Group Instant Heal and Superior Heal no longer have a shared cooldown *Antidotes sold by Imperial Menders will no longer provide one hour poison immunity, crafted ones remain unchanged *Rift Spirit Form now adds +15 to speed while equipped to compensate for loss of gliding in the Rift. *Smashed debuff no longer has a level requirement. *Unlinked Improved Mystic Blaze from Mystic Blaze (all tiers) *Group Instant Heal is no longer linked to Superior Heal *Life Giver bonuses increased by 40% *Illustrious Stand now boosts the incoming healing amounts on players by 10%. It also applies a percentage penalty to the monster's to-hit instead of a flat value. *Boosted the Aura of Health buff percentage and duration. It now lasts 25 seconds (up from 15) and heals 3% (up from 2%). II now lasts 35 seconds (up from 30) and heals 4.5% (up from 3.5). III now heals 6% (up from 5%) *Inspired Freedom now gives guaranteed chance for Slivers of Freedom to drop *Priceless weapons now give +144 skill bonus instead of +36 *Misty Aura no longer conflicts with other auras *Misty Aura Effect now gives 100-150 instead of 100-100 health *Cursed Health Potion now heals for 2500 health *Dragon’s Primal Rebirth post delay has been reduced. *Dragons now have unique effects for several spells instead of placeholders: Prime Bolt, Improved Prime Bolt, Gust, Blast, Barrage, Tempest Crafting *Master Antidote no longer requires different resources from the other tiers of Antidote formulas to create the same potions. *Formula: Master Cargo Boots requires 1120 Tinkering (incorrectly set at 1020) *Master Formula: Cargo Boots -- Steelsilk Cargo Boots - Minimum/Optimal level of resources fixed to correctly show 1120/1345 instead of 1020/1245 *Formula: Adult Dragon Statue will properly engage with Stoneworking Pedestal instead of Stone Cutter machine. *A new item called “Armor Cleaning Kit” - sold by Geoff - has been added as a way to remove graphical effects from things such the Champion or Hours of Frost 2017 tech kits on head scales, masks, etc. *Formula: Dragon Journal Collection and Dwarven Relic Collection now require Intuition skill instead of Ingenuity *Formula: Purified Essence Powder once again uses Intuition skill for the resource. It was inadvertently changed to Alchemy skill in June. *All icy plot structures now use Ice Construction materials instead of Sandstone *Adjusted resources quantities for Ice Wall Pillar, Ice Wall Archway, Ice Wall 5m, Ice Wall 10m, Ice Wall 20m Monsters *Surtheim Fragment Ally’s Aura of Flame effect will no longer dispell from mob when Breath of Lightning is cast. *Werewolves in the Dusk Forest can transmit a weak lycanthropy on bite. *Crabs of all types are now less evasive *Falgut the Slaver is now less healthy but deals more damage *Machine of Inhibition will now properly spawn Palmyran Defenders around itself and fight back *Gruk and Fafnir now have new appearances *Epic bosses (with the exception of Surtheim/Daknor/ProjectX) now all have a very, very rare chance to drop pet versions of themselves *Fallen Plague Dragons and Warriors can now be damaged while Primal Boon is active Quests *Quest items related to the Dusk Forest now properly stack. *Speaking to Fillet while on quest: Mementos for Fillet would not progress quest. *Quest “Earn Title: Expert Crystalshaper” now checks if you have completed the quest, not if you have the title or not. *Tame the Cyclone quest requires level 95 and 950 Nature skill *Town Marshall: Dancing Through the Fire quest will now also count Zal'kuk Adept that are killed. *Town Marshall: Bludgeoner Bother quest will no longer count Zal'kuk Scout, Zal'kuk Shaman, Zal'kuk Adept that are killed *Anarie the Loyalty Vendor will now be offering small quests for cosmetic titles to players with 100, 365, 500, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, and 5000 days since creation. *T1 - T5 Dragon Crafting Mastery Quests (that collect resources) now award a small amount of experience (instead of no experience). Previously only Crafting Mastery quests that you crafted an item would award experience. *Valkoth the Ancient now offers attunement quests to Pyrakis and Nu’delak to all dragons. Other *All capes now properly tint to the material they are constructed from. *The Snowdragon Head Scale has received a unique texture so that it no longer is a copy of the Phantom Head Scale *Renamed Spider Head Scale (obsolete) to Spiderwebs Head Scale *Put Killer and Spiderwebs Head Scale back in Jacques Allantyrn's Inventory *Hours of Frost biped Mask tech kit can now be applied to all mask types *Updated mobile resource node gather distances. *Typos fixed in the Hours of Frost tech kit descriptions. *The Hours of Frost dragon scale and biped masks have had a facelift done to their icons as well as their respective tech kits. *Four new Dragon spells have been added and their formulas are now obtainable as regular loot from various monsters and chests: Primal Burst, Primal Strike, Primal Chains, and Primal Spark World *Resized Drakul lairs: Ar’akis, Chirdelak, Incignat, Sylrak, Myrkjira, Pyrakis, Liakis, Soklifak, Aklet. *Arena Gatekeeper is now known as Akalivar and has a regular appearance and clothing. Master Akalivar now offers attunement to the Isles of Battle through a quest instead of his regular dialog. *The Imperial Commission on Gambling has authorized the re-introduction of the Large Gambling Den for construction on player lands. The new structure is greatly improved with enhanced furnishings and as a result is significantly more costly to construct; it requires Tier 6 resources as well as the purchase of a Gambling Permit from the Empire. *Ssaulios no longer sells Tavern Hiring Permit; Pawnbrokers continue to sell this permit in addition to a new Gambling Permit for 1g. *T1 Community Lair at NW corner of Lesser Aradoth Deadlands 198/232 now has Storage Tier 1 Community Shop storage (2 slots/80,000 bulk). Great for nearby Viridian Azulyte and Dim Wisps. *South Gate and Harton Valley have been decorated. *Increased limit for Slayer of the Myloc Queen banner and mural to unlimited *Fishing distance raised from 30m to 40m *Demonte Seviris is now known as Most Honored and has updated dialog. *Galean Adair the KnoC Trainer is now known as Honored Galean Adair and has updated dialog. He has relocated to Aughundell. Client Changes Features: *Dragons now play a unique animation when entering and exiting sleep. (Bipeds to come!) *Allow state change to specify an animation macro *Increase Chat Tabs from 8 to 20 *Dragons perform bow_respectful emote after a trade *Gnome, dwarf, and half-giant males now have sleeping animations as well as khutit dragons and both genders of dryads. *Visual Timer for Buffs / Debuffs *Updated Map Tiles for Drakul Map *Dragons will now play a unique animation when taking off from a run. *The dragon sleep animation has been given slight adjustments to feel more natural. Fixes: *Noncas’ Bi-Directional Scanner’s icon no longer looks unfinished. *Typos and misgendering in Khutit Emotes *Fix for when an ability caps the fly height, permanently clips wings. *Crash fix for renaming hot key setup *Crash fix for emblem check at startup *Print error message to console if terrain lines are enabled (makes client unstable) *Hours of Frost scale and mask technique kits no longer appear as a question mark. *Plot Windmill doesn’t activate machine *Akkinelos cultist robe should now display a texture. *Hatchlings no longer make the happy dance emote sound effect while dying. *Attempt to detect broken chat UI (incompatible mod) and print feedback message *Myloc Birthing Sacs can’t be selected *Review dragon flying from run *If structures are restricted from plot, don’t fill in blank rows *Potential crash fix in window hide UI *Toy attachment for Holcomb house *Background textures loading for unloaded windows *Remove dev debug messages for flight *Attune on Equip Messages *Stuck in running animation when transitioning to Khutit form or Dragon form while running *Environment Effects Persist (sometimes) *Provide feedback if unable to update java launcher *Ulmus Beetles (green) appear red on certain graphic cards *Floating black spot behind the fins on dragons using head style 2 *Mobile resource nodes will perform proper distance to gather check *When a dragon dies in the air, death to ground animation is shown to everyone surrounding (no longer stuck in the air) *Special effect locators for bows fixed (for playing special effects with bow weapons) #4546 *Add time to casting bar *The take-off from run animation has had some slight adjustments to speed and transitioning. *Timer window crash *Animation fix for entering sleep state *The movement (primarily running) animations of elves, fiends, half-giants, humans, khutit, saris, satyr, and sslik have been adjusted to be a more appropriate speed compared to real movement speed. *Fafnir no longer plays Boss music. Gruk now plays Boss Music. *Mesh clothing does not adjust to body *Mouse can click/hover/highlight/interact with hotkeys/UI while cursor invisible (free look, etc.) Server Changes Feature: *Health check constraints (future content) Fixes: *Fix for Parry, Block and Dodge feedback *Attuned Item disappears when swapped to a container that is for sale *If applying novians, can only apply to plot owned by player (so that players can't apply novians to empire projects) *Remove skipping school feedback message *Only send the death point timer info when reducing death points (was sending bind location, etc. which was confusing in feedback) *Allow monsters to spawn other monsters (future content)